Felicita
by Sparkles1234567
Summary: The adopted daughter of lord elrond goes on the quest of the one ring where she discovers more than just an adventure but also her heart. Legolas/oc
1. Chapter 1

**authors notes: disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or take credit for them. Please review!**

Our story starts on a crisp air filled valley of Rivendell, it held the beauty of the elves this could be seen in amongst the winding trees which, held their hidden homes and the bubbly river that flowed through the rocky cliff, crystal clear in the darkened sky and the stars and the moon reflecting off it. The magic of the elves could be felt through out the intercut and detailed architecture and the winding balconies that overlooked the lush green trees and the statues of old. It seemed hidden away from the rest of the world and departed from the rest of middle earth dangers like a safe heaven.

Lord Elrond overlooked the peaceful and tranquil setting, his mind however was not as peaceful as he was debating the occurrence of the day's events as a orphaned child had been bestowed upon the door step of the last homely house only hours earlier. The child had been bundled up and it's owner was not to be found, all that was left was a note proclaiming him to take care of her. His mind was at a loss for what he should do uncertainty coursed through his veins, for it was not everyday a child is given to you, say if it were a trick and the child was not not as innocent as it seems the dark age was approchanging them and the valley could not protect the elves for ever. But then again maybe it was only a child.

Arwen his beloved daughter, disrupted his train of thoughts as she enter the great oak study as she announced the child was awake. Hurrying through the gold gilded halls and leading him to a private chamber where the child was. On seeing the child he noted her hair was dark brown not raven like arwen as it had gold strands running through it she had huge almond shaped eyes which were the colour of the sea and her skin was lightly tanned in contrast with most fair skinned elves and little ears which where as pointed as can be. The child besached him with her bright eyes smiley pink lip and an almost angelic face, she could be no more than three. It was clear the child origins where unknown even by looking at her it could give no explanation of her relation or birth place, in fact her looks were quite uncommon but there was no doubt she was an elf. The only belonging she came with that had any worth was a silver chain necklace that had a small diamond in the middle and she hung tightly onto it as if it were her prize possession. For a young child who was surrounded by elves, her face showed no fear only intrigue of these new people showed on her face. I'm

Lord elrond was taken by surprise as the child slowly crawled to him and her little hand began to reach up to his head and she began pulling on his crown and announced in a childlike manner that it sparkled then sheepishly looked down in embrassment though she seemed more excited by the way the crown glistened.

Each member of the elrond family was shocked by this sudden outburst.

Elladan laughed after a moment and said "maybe she had come all this way to steal your crown"

After the jesting was finished the child seemed so besume by the family smile and laughing to herself looking at each one of them in turn.

"What should we do with her Adar"arwen asked quietly.

"Surely we cannot abonned her"affirmed elladen as if it would be the biggest sin in the whole of Adar to abbonned the creature that had turned up on the doorstep of the last homely house."we must learn her name first" said Elrond.

Arwen knelt beside the wide eyed child and asked "can you tell me me your name" a timid whisper "felicita".

"What does it mean Adar" asked Elrohir

Elrond answered with "good fortune and happiness"

"If that is the case than we have no other option than to keep her"said Elladen.

"It is a shame her coming to us was not under such peculiar events or her relation so I know to us"said arwen

"Unfortunately they were and she is only a child what harm could she possibly do"asked Elrohir as he looked at the gleeful who was know playing with her curly locks.

"You are right my son but I cannot help to be careful however, she is just a mere child who was abonned on our and I feel it is our duty to look after her as one of our own" announced Elrond

"So she is to be our new little sister, welcome to the family felicita" said elladen. The young child only grinned at them all gleefully unaware of what was being said.

From that day forth she was part of their family and welcome in to rivendell with open arms and grew to be a beautiful, outspoken and joyful elf who was loved by all those around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Years went by 16 to be precise rivendell had not age a day, neither had there people except one who had bloomed from a small child who would follow her brothers and sister around like there trusty steed always laughing and eager to learn but now she was grown up she was not so dependent on them. The adopted daughter of lord elrond fit perfectly into their family as if it were fate. The outside world did not have the same perspective as darkness grew an adventure awaited felicita.

Felicita stood on her balcony overlooking her beloved rivendell the sun was shining down on her through the eastern sky peeking through one of the cliff face, covered in vibrant green bushes. She allowed her thoughts to wander on what the day would hold though she knew it would be much of the same as she breathed in the familiar air of home, sighing in turn, despite the love she had for her home she longed to explore the world to journey up the misty mountains to travel through mirkwood to see the shire where hobbits dewelled, when Gandalf visited he would always tell her of his travels and adventures he had been on she longed to join him in his quest and he had always promised one day she would be able to. But she know Lord elrond would never her let go to him she was still a naive child, so for now she was contented with her dreams.

Turning back to her grand bedroom that had flowers carved all over the walls and light poured in from the large window, dressing herself in a dark blue gown that hugged her small waist and billowed out a the bottom and placing her diamond necklace round her neck as she did everyday, it was her only link to her birth parents and although it was no extravagant jewel she found that it was her most prized possession and she always found herself intrigued by the way it sparked ad shone in the light. Casting a glance in the mirror she saw a girl around 19 staring big sea green eyes that seemed to overwhelm her small face long brown silky hair cascaded down her back and her skin was a golden colour colour, it was clear she was not a relation to lord elrond and his family or even an elf of rivendell just by looking at her which left her feeling a little out of place and her height was no help to her ethier, being on the small side for an elf made her feel as though everyone towered over her. Though she did not entirely despise her agile frame as it gave her advantage when play fighting her brothers for it meant she was light on her feet but it also meant she was often underestimated.

She walked through the beautiful corridors of imaldrais, till she reached the airy breakfast room, filled with the morning sun, where her family already sat round the circle table chatting away, all expected for agron who was away on business. Slipping in as quickly as she could she felt her father glare but only smiled sheepishly in response. It was not an unusual occurrence for her to be the last one down.

"Your late felicita again may I add" said elrond using his cross tone though his disapprove did not follow through to his eyes, which showed light.

"I am sorry i overslept Adar" apologized felicita, despite finding little sleep at night due to her restless state, she still love to lie in bed past dawn and dream about adventure and the outside world.

"Ah excuses excuses"sighed elladen who was smirking at felicita glared piercingly at him in response "I think you should not let her ride for today"said ehlroihi teasingly. She felt her face drop, riding being her favourite activity, though she knew they were only joking.

"I was only five minutes late if I countered all the time you have been late you would never ride again"argued felicita feeling it was unfair that she should be picked on.

"Stop teasing her"her sister defended, although it was probably so her breakfast was not spoiled with bickering.

Continuing to pick at her breakfast boredly she thought of where argon could be she had missed him he was like another brother to her one that did not constantly tease her and she missed his company. She knew that he was looking for some hobbits that possessed the one ring but there was little else had she been told on the matter.

Her father spoke next "the hobbits are less than a day away from rivendell, i except they shall need provision when they come" she had always been curious about hobbits Gandalf talked so highly of them and had want to meet one of the small peculiar creatures. She voiced her thought on the hobbits "What are hobbits like I hear they have large feet for someone their size"

Elladen responded "I dare say I would be offended if someone only wanted to see me for my shoe size" she could not help but chuckle in spite of herself and responded with "it is not the only reason I wanted to see them" feeling at little put out by her brothers comment, always feeling that there wisdom and knowledge of the world overpowered what little she know for though knowing it was through no fault of there's as they had been around for centuries and she only for decades.

Her father spoke next " they are halfling who are content in their own environment and extremely merry"

"Oh then i an excited to meet them" for she earnestly was. The breakfast continued in much the same manner as before. Arwen however, seemed different and detached from the conversation as eyes flitting nervously around, felicita knew it was the lack of argon presence that made her on edge, knowing that she loved him deeply. Though she could never completely understand as she had never felt deeply for anyone, except for her family to her those feeling where foreign despite how much she tired to feel something.

Two days had past and frodo,the ring bearer had entered rivendell, though she had yet to meet him, as he was resting. However, argon had still not returned and she would be lying if she said she was not worried. As she paced along the smooth bridge watching the river flow, feeling disconnected and not at ease.

Suddenly,she saw argon familiar face in the distance and three peculiar creatures with him she felt her whole body sigh in relief. Running towards him and throwing her arms around her old friend, he return the embrace laughing lightly . "It is lucky your light or else you would have crushed me" he said in his gruff voice.

"We have all missed you, especially arwen" she said allowing a smirk to cross her lips knowing the reference of her sister name would make him blush. To this he responded with "I have missed you all to"

Untangling herself,she looked at his companion with wide and curious eyes, there shaggy hair covered there round faces and they wore little waistcoat and indeed they did have big feet and wore no shoes which she found very strange.

"Fliss meet Sam,merry and pippin" argon said. Looking back up at him she knelt down to the hobbits to get a closer inspection she held her hand out.

"Is she an elf" asked merry argon nodded " she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" said pippin who looked adoringly at her. Felicity blushed bright red feeling incredibly awkward and not doing how to respond, she had never being very good with compliments.

At last she replied with "wait till you see the other elves you will think me nothing in comparison" she joked.

Pippin bright eyes where still full of awe, thinking it must have been because he had never seen a elf before, just as she had never seen a hobbit ethier "I don't think so miss". To this she laughed lightly.

Argon announced "we should go to lord elrond and check on frodo's health"

"Oh he is recovering nicely and will be awake before long I am sure of it" she said

The quietest hobbit, Sam looked the most relieved and the traces of worry in his face decreased significantly. "How was your journey" she enquired though knowing it would not have been easy with the nine lords on there chase.

"I am glad to be back to rivendell, the world outside is becoming much darker, fliss" taking in theses words though she could already sense the darkness coming and see the tension in her father eyes.

They continued to walk to the heart imaldrias she could see the rest of her family waiting for them.

"It is beautiful" Sam commented.

"Is it very different from the shire" her curiosity peaked. "Oh yes mamma, the shire is built on rolling green field and we have seven meals a day, I suspect that doesn't happen here"

"Know it doesn't she said.

A few days later felicita overlooked her balcony onto the fair city, the sky was evolved in blackness, her silk nightgown was blowing in the breeze, today was the day when the council was set to arrive, never in her short life time had she seen rivendell in such a commotion preparing for their guest men and dwarf alike who had come to decide the fate of the ring. She was nervous and excited to meet new races as always wondering had they compared to elves, knowing that they were the fairest race. Only ever reading about them in rivendell expansive library. Curious to see what would happen to the ring, that had caused such havoc considering it was only small.

Over the past few she had grown strangely fond and attached to the company of the hobbit, they had told her stories of there home land, describing it in such a way it only increased her desire to travel, telling her about there parties and pipe weed they smoked and the glorious food . She found there merriness and humour refreshing and very different to the company of the elves in a good the ring that frodo possessed had troubled her sleeps further she could feel its dark presence lurking in rivendell haunting her in her dreams, she could hear a voice willing her to go with them. Not being able to decipher what it meant and the mere thought of going back to sleep terrified her, as not wishing to go back to sleep where her dreams plagued her.

So she slipped out of the bedroom quietly trying not to disturb the sleeping city, making her way in the pitch black of the night with the moon silvery glow to guide her, to her father study, where she found him sat at his desk, wearied eyed

"My child what is the matter you look exhausted" said Elrond conserner etched onto his face. "It is nothing really Adar just a dream or nightmare I keep having" scared of his reaction she had always been plagued with nightmares but recently they had been worse.

"And what occurs in this dream" she was aware of the worry in his voice, still feeling ashamed for coming to him with what felt like a trivial issue . "I am not sure how to describe all I can see is fire then darkness and I can sense a darkened atmosphere and someone telling me to join them to destroy it but I have no idea what it means".

Her father seemed to pause for a second clearing thinking over her words, this worried her and only prolonged the agony of not knowing what the dreams meant.

Finally he spoke " I do not think it is anything to worried over to much my child however, you can never be sure over what dreams mean or are trying to tell you".

"Do you mean someone is trying to tell me something" not understanding what his words meant.

"I am not sure maybe it is not someone who is trying to reach you but something" elrond wise mind seemed to be considering this idea. "What do you mean something" her agaition showing, due to the vague and riddled sentence, only wanting to know the answer to her queries and worries.

"A god or a higher being of some sort. Do not worry yourself over this it may only be a dream or a nightmare" it seemed like the words had just slipped out and that he had not meant to say who he suspected it was.

"Yes father I will leave you to rest now"

She closed the heavy oak door still feeling no desire to sleep, instead wandering aimlessly around imaldrais. Annoyed at her father for not helping only passing it off as a dream and how preculiary he had been about who may have been trying to reach her, wanting to instantly end the conversation.

Elrond had always wanted to keep her protected and sheltered from the outside world never allowing her to leave with her sister and brothers, though they had fought many times over this, which had left her angry at him for days, eventually learning to leave subject alone, as he was always stubborn. Leaving her no other choice but to stay in rivendell. She had always assumed it was due to how she'd come there mysteriously and knowing that although her own parents did not want her, lord elrond had treated like his own nightmares however, had always conjured up creatures from far distant lands, terrifying her in turn but she had learned to cope with them for a long time. But now as watched the star tinkle in the night sky wondering when she would find out why she was so haunted and always felt so restless and incomplete.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicita Stared up at the ceiling in her bedroom she had been doing this for most of the night after realising she had no desire to sleep. So instead she listened to the sweet song of the birds and the river flowing and watched the dawn arrive her mind was racing with thoughts of meeting the council or more precisely meeting dwarves and a rush of excitement took over her body making her restless. Rustling under her soft and silky sheets, she turned and leaned on her elbow, towards the large window overlooking the city and observed the elves bustling around preparing for the council rooms everyone was oddly on edge. Maybe it was because we rarely had guest that weren't elves for it had been a long time since dwarves had entered Rivendell.

She let her mind wandered thinking about how odd Argon had been since he returned with the hobbits he had been awdarked and oddly distant from Arwen and She could see it was upsetting her, She wondered why he would let the issue of the upcoming war come between there love. The hobbits had been the only good company and she would miss them dearly and wished they could stay forever, they were less uptight then the elves company . Even her brothers hadn't been around to tease her much.

She had met Frodo and had found him at first to be quiet but as she spent more time with him his company had grown on her and he also expressed a wish to travel. Telling her about Bilbo adventures with the dragons and she could see the yearning in his eyes to go on adventures.

The heavy oak door open reliving Arwen already dressed and looking beautiful. She had always felt ugly in comparison to Arwen classic and enviable features. Her own feature seemed strange and foreign in comparison.

"Time to get up sleepy" Arwen said in her calm voice. Making her way over to where she lay sprawled out in her bed.

"How can you be so happy, when it's the morning" she grumbled into her pillow never being much of a morning person, even if she was excited for the day.

"Come on the council coming and you need to be ready"Arwen insisted.

"Okay but only for you, what time do we need to be ready for?" She asked her voice still groggy from sleep.

"Soon so get out of bed" arwen said using her authoritative tone. Though it wasn't particularly scary.

Clambering ungracefully out of her comfy cocoon and shivering against the cold, morning breeze. She snatched up her robe, which was tossed carelessly on the floor.

Arwen was already laying a dress out for her, on the chair. She got closer to it and inspected what she would wear that day, it was a light blue gown and she could see it glistening, due to the sequins embroidered on.

"Put it on" arwen said.

She drew her arms up and put the dress

over her head feeling the fine silk material slipping over her body. Then Arwen laced up the back of the dress and sucking herself in so the corset would be tight.

"Aren't you going look at it" Arwen asked .

In truth she was nervous to see her appearance, as she always felt silly in such fine dress.

But she walked over to the mirror , in spite of the nervousness. She glanced at her reflection and saw that at the top of the dress it went up against her neck, cupping it and then tracked down her body in a v shape to where her was waist and was there was silky fabric beneath the v shape. The sleeves billowed out to her wrist and a silk belt was tied around her waist extenuating it. Flaring out at the the bottom and tiny crystal where on it. The Blue was brighter up close making her eyes sparkle a crystal green and the blue of it set off her golden skin tone nicely. For the first time in her life she felt less like the ugly stepsister and more beautiful in her own right. As there was no point denying that she looked pretty and exotic in the dress.

One part of her felt like a princess the other part of her was saying that she was pretending to be something she wasn't, after all she

was no lady or gentlemen daughter only someone who lord elrond had taken pity on. Her own self doubt made her think that everyone would think she was a fraud.

Arwen lead her over to the gold dressing table, where she began combing gently through her long dark locks until they were perfectly straight and silky. Placing, a silver tiara embed with the most beautiful diamonds on top of her hair and putting on her necklace on her and jewels on her fingers.

"There we go, you look beautiful" Arwen compliment. Whether or not she was lying felicita would never know.

She took comfort for her familiar necklace hanging around her neck, as the rings seemed to only way her small fingers down. But she still admired the beauty especially one, that had a simple silver band and leaf shapes trailing up her fingers, to her it was the most beautiful one.

"Thank you for your help, I don't think I would've been able to make this tiara lay straight on my help without you" felicita said sincerely to Arwen, giving her a grateful smile.

"It's what I'm here for now we must make our way downstairs to greet the council " Arwen replied with.

"Yes of course, I am excited to make the accoutences of dwarves" she said chuckling knowing most elves where said to despise dwarves but she was curious about them.

They made there way through the corridors of rivendell, till they were at the bridge ready to greet their guest. Her father and brothers were already there, looking as regal as ever adorned with their jewels and crowns.

It felt strange that the fate of the ring lay in the people who were set to arrive.

"You both look beautiful, I am very proud you to have two daughters who have both brains and beauty" her father comment. She knew his sentiments were honest.

"Well haven't you got all dressed up, you do look very pretty little sister trying to impress someone " teased elhori.

"No I did it father and to make a good impression upon the guest and anyway I always wear dresses what's the difference" she replied to his teasing. It had been no choice of hers to wear the jewels, after all.

"Maybe she wishes to find a suitor in the party, perhaps a woodland elf is what our sister desires" elladen joined in. His laughed and light in his eyes showed he was not serious, though it still irked her.

"I have no interest in such thing so save it for someone who cares for your taunting" she snapped in return.

" Someone feisty today it seems we've hit a sore spot, we would not let you be taken by any man or elf sister do not worry" elhori said.

"I'm not worried about being stolen away maybe it would be a happy change from being with you two " she said sarcastically hopefully the conversation was over.

"Are you excited to meet elves from a different realm little sister" said Elladen.

"I suppose it would be interesting but not so much now" she said, not letting off her own excitement. She has always, wondered what the mirkwood elves,though they probably weren't as fun or entertaining as the hobbits.

"I think I see them coming" she announced after a minute or two of standing there looking out on the horizon and listening to the chatter. A group of people where in the distant as far as she could see and with the use of her elvish vision, she could tell that they where not elves has they where to stocky and short and there ears did not point but were too tall to be dwarves. It had been the first time she had seen a man other than Argon and they were clearly had different origins from him as there sandy coloured hair and they wore fine clothes.

"They are the men of Gondor and they are a proud race" her father said.

"They look it" she commented.

As they approached she noticed the awe in their eyes after all imaldrais was a breathtaking place and she often took it for advantage. But she also see arrogance and conceit in their eyes. Though they did not have the natural grace of the elves.

There leader took a step forward and address her father in a polite and formal manner. Though she did not listen to this instead she focused on their actions.

The men of Gondar made her uneasy there, stares made her apprehensive as they gazed at her and her sister, she had never liked attention it felt like people were judging her. Though her sister did not mind as much, she had grown accustomed to it, through Felicita didn't think she would ever.

After that the dwarves came and despite there haughty tone, for elves and dwarves had a long history,she found she preferred them to the looks the men gave her and they looked more friendly . They were still waiting on the elves and the wizard and she could feel herself growing restless with boredom, as she often did, not being the patientest of people.

She began to plait strands of her hair out of pure boderm.

"Stop playing with your hair you'll ruin my work" Arwen snapped.

Huffing in response and now wishing she was back with the hobbits and she knew her bored expressions wads knowing probably travelling to her face.

"The woodland elves are coming and it seems Legolas Thaudrail leads there company". Elladen announced.

Squinting, into the distance to see the elves ,however she still could not see them due to her half elven blood, which did not permit her to see as far. Only making out figures. She had heard quite a lot about the prince of mirkwood from her family and how close he was to Argon. He was said to be a fearful warrior and a great leader, which had always made her a bit scared of meeting him. For she knew not every elf would be as expecting of her, as they were in imaldrais.

Now seeing them cross the threshold of the city, they rode on three beautiful horses and wore plain murky green cloaks that shrouded there faces though she could see there blond hair beneath them. Compared to the men there clothing was a lot less extravagant.

The first elf dismounted his horse with grace and confidence he looked very majestic she could tell just by his tall and broad stature and proud posture. As he turned around she noticed his noble features from his high cheekbones, strong jaw and piercing blue eyes. He had a very serious expressions on his face that made her wary of him and a exquisite but lethal bow on his back. The other two elf shared similar attributes, although they looked less elegant or regal. Though he had yet to look at her.

"Mae govannen Legolas Thranduil prince of Mirkwood "Lord Elrond said bowing his head in respect, then extending his hand as a welcome,

"Hanath lee Lord Elrond" he said also bowing head in civility. The engage felt very formal in her opinion.

"I trust your journey was not to trouble" Lord Elrond inquired.

"No more than expected in these times and nothing we could not handle" Legolas said with an air of arrogance, though his voice was low but there was a hint of teasing in it.

"What creature would dare to enter a battle with the great Prince" mocked Elladen, his face was beaming from delight of seeing his friend, Felicita noticed.

"It is good to see you old friend" Legolas said breaking his serious expression and embracing elladen in a brotherly hug.

"And you to elrohi I have missed your company"said Legolas.

Arwen approached him to extending her hand out to him and smiling and looking as radiant as ever.

Feeling very awkward amongst this rennuation of old friends and she had never been very good with meeting new elves especially ones of noble blood and she had not had much practice ethier. So she stood there fitiching not knowing whether or not to speak. Until her father spoke for her. Making her feel even more like a child.

"This is my other daughter Felicita" he said,. Even though it was obvious she was not his daughter considering the fact that his wife was in valar and they look considerably different to be father and child. So he might as well of said adopted or not introduced her at all. As now all eyes where upon her and all the attention made her very uneasy, everyone awaiting her response as she had been known to be rude in the stare was the worst of all before she had not noticed it but now he was looking directly at her with piercing eyes and she could almost feel his scrutiny.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" he said, his voice sounded appealing and polite and he smiled down at her.

Smiling a set smile in return and bowing her head in respect though she could not meet his gaze. It was all she could muster up despite usually being quite talkative. Maybe it was his royal background that made her feel on edge or the fact that he was so much taller than her making her feel minuscule and intimidated by his presence she also felt something else but couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

She forced herself to turn away from him and instead looked out into the distant waiting for one other of the conuncill had arrived, Gandalf She could still remember the first time she met Gandalf, she was six and at first she had been afraid and intrigued by the wise old man but then he had shown her his fireworks. which she watched in complete awe, enjoying the bright colours and when he had to leave she'd clung on to his robe begging him to stay longer. Though she was a child no longer.


End file.
